Conspiracy theory
by Lois128
Summary: This is just a short conspiracy theory that I just came up with. It revolves around Alejandro and his "evolution" from World Tour to All-Stars. Guest starring Shane Dawson.


**Ok guys, this is just a fake conspiracy theory that I just came up with, so bear with me here. I don't want any flames, fact checks, trolls, or anything mean or rude. Right now I have Shane Dawson with me who will introduce this theory.**

 **I don't own Total drama or Shane Dawson.**

 _Scary music starts to play_

The screen shows Shane Dawson, "Hey, what's up you guys. Yes, today we're going to be talking about more conspiracy theories. Today's video is going to be a little bit different because we're only going to be talking about one theory. Now, I don't know if any of you guys have seen Total Drama. So, it's basically this reality show where these contestants go on challenges and compete for a million dollars and the team that loses the challenge have to vote someone out. This show started out as Total Drama Island, then went onto to Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All-Stars, Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and finally a spin-off called The Ridonculous Race. Now, I've seen some theories like Mike being abused, causing him to have multiple personality disorder, but I want to focus on someone else. Try to guess who I'm going to talk about here."

"He wasn't exactly one of the originals from the first and second season, but he was introduced in a special and went onto compete in World Tour and All-Stars. That's right, we're going to be talking about Alejandro Burromuerto."

"First off, I just want to put it out there that his last name actually means "dead donkey" and I just had to laugh at that. Who would have their last name as "dead donkey?" Ok, I'm getting a little off topic here."

"Now, you guys are probably asking, 'Shane, why are we even talking about Alejandro?' Well, if you remember clearly, in the finale, a volcano erupted causing people to run down and trample Alejandro, making him unable to escape and causing him to have multiple burns all over his body. Well, I have a theory that after World Tour, Alejandro died."

"Now you're all saying, 'Shane, he can't be dead. We saw Chris put him in a robot suit and he competed in All-Stars.' True, he was put in a robot suit, but I feel like that wasn't really him in All-Stars."

"Let me try to break this down; After everyone left Hawaii, Chris put him in a robot suit, but Alejandro didn't get any treatment for his injuries and burns at all. In All-Stars, everyone found out that he was in the robot suit, but along the way, he kind of had slight changes. My theory is that while he was in the suit, Alejandro died."

"Remember what I said, he wasn't ever treated for his injuries and burns and was immediately forced by Chris and Chef to be put in that suit. It would be impossible to live in a suit for a long time while in his condition and during that time, his body gave out and soon he died. Chris and Chef somehow found out about this and they obviously couldn't come out to anyone about this because:

a) This would be bad for ratings.  
b) Lawsuits and charges of murder.  
c) The show would cancel.  
d) Alejandro's dad is a diplomat, so of course serious consequences would come out of this."

"But if he's dead, then how did he come back to All-Stars? Well there is a possibility that he could have been cloned. Now, I talked a lot about cloning in my other videos, and this still creeps me the fuck out. Now, if you compare the Alejandro from World Tour and the Alejandro from All-Stars. You can kind of see some differences. Let's try to analyze this."

"Try to compare his voice from season 3 and season 5," Shane shows some audio from both seasons. "Now if you hear clearly, in World Tour, his voice is deeper and he shows that he has a distinct accent, but in All-Stars, it's starts to be a bit high pitched and his accent is starting to fade. Now if you have common sense, you know that it's not normal for voices to be high pitched if you already have a deep voice or going through puberty, unless you have a certain condition. Not only that, your accent shouldn't fade too much, unless you've lived in the U.S for a while, then yeah, there's a possibility that your accent could shift a bit, but if your first language is Spanish, you should be able to speak it perfectly. In All-Stars, whenever Alejandro would talk Spanish, it kind of sounded like he no longer carries that accent or perfect Spanish anymore."

"Now, if you also notice how his personality changes, Alejandro would manipulate everyone causing them to lose challenges and getting kicked out, but in All-Stars he doesn't do much. It could be because he is planning a revenge plot on Heather or blackmailing Mike/Mal. No, no, clones tend to carry different personalities than their originals. Just let me show you some clips of him while on World Tour," Shane shows brief clips of Alejandro's confessionals, manipulation, and plotting. "And here are some clips of him on All-Stars," Shane shows clips of Alejandro's actions. "See the difference! It's like he's a totally different person or he's practiced to be exactly like the real Alejandro. Plus, he says that his legs are 'sleeping,' but really, maybe some tissue is forming. Yes, there are moments where he can walk, but maybe they are just limited because he still needs time for his legs to fully form and function."

"Now, I don't think that all the other contestants even knew about this, not even Heather, because this was only between Chris and Chef. But wait, how come the Alejandro clone knew about Jose, Alejandro's big brother? Chris and Chef, must've trained the clone or program him to act like the original Alejandro by having him watch Alejandro on World Tour and make sure that he has some memories, like his big brother that the original Alejandro mentioned once in the finale."

"Now, let's also analyze how he responded to Mike/Mal. Yes, Alejandro was going to blackmail him, but when Mal threatened him, Alejandro just got scared and was trying to warn Zoey about him. Normally, Alejandro would just try to expose people in a dramatic way like when he exposed Gwen and Duncan, but this Alejandro would just try to warn Zoey. The original Alejandro wouldn't just warn Zoey about Mal, he would've found a way to expose Mal to everyone, or he wouldn't say anything and try to get to the final two where it would be between him and Mal. Instead, he fucked up and got himself eliminated."

"Now let's move this onto Chris. This is Chris McClain we're going to be talking about here. If you've seen all of Total Drama then you know how fucked up he is. He only cares about fame, money, and ratings, even if it's at the expense of others. He let animals attack campers, a killer on the loose, monsters both real and robotic, extremely dangerous challenges, he even got people to compete on an island that was filled with nuclear waste, and he didn't even give a damn about the lives of the contestants. So, it would make sense that he made a clone of Alejandro. I mean he even got a fake island built and called it Pahkitew Island. Plus, if you notice his lab where he put Alejandro in that robot suit, it would make sense that he could've used that lab for other things, like cloning. When the clone was finally ready, Chris had to keep a close eye on the Alejandro clone because clones can glitch at any moment. Plus, Chris had to make sure that the clone would keep his mouth shut by constantly humiliating him as a warning. When it was almost time for his elimination, Alejandro was about to blab out about everything, but Chris beat him to it, and finally got him eliminated."

The camera switches to a webcam showing Sierra on the other side, "Now, I tried to get some people from both World Tour and All-Stars, and luckily I was able to get in touch with Sierra who is with me today," Shane turns to Sierra, "Now Sierra, while you were on All-Stars, did you notice anything different about Alejandro?"

"I did notice that he did act differently."

"Like differently how?"

"Well, he wasn't as manipulative as before. He wouldn't even flirt with any of the girls or befriend the guys to have his way. He didn't even make any alliances, but some did ask him. Other than that it just seemed that he was just competing."

"Ok, this may seem a bit fangirly, but has he had some sort of communication with Heather?"

"Well, only on screen, but off screen, he wouldn't talk to her or any of us. It was like he was withdrawing from us."

"Ok, now do you believe that Alejandro has been cloned?"

Sierra laughs for a bit, "I don't know, I mean I've heard of cloning, I kind of seen it in one of the challenges, but if he was cloned, I hope... that I can clone Cody so that I can get tons of Codys just like the alien ones, but I don't know. However, the whole cloning thing could explain why he's acting so differently."

"Has he ever acted like the Alejandro from World Tour?"

"Sometimes, but not a lot. There are times that he could use his looks, manipulation, or skills to get by, but he's off guard most of the time. On World Tour, he would always be on his guard, even if the competition wasn't even that threatening."

"What about his speech pattern? Have you noticed any differences?"

"Oh yeah, the way he talks is a little off. His accent is like no longer there and his voice got higher. On World Tour, his voice was deeper and smoother, but when he was on All-Stars, it just somehow changed."

"Ok, well thank you for talking to us."

"Well thank you for having me on the show."

The camera switches back to only Shane, "Well there you guys have it. Now I want to know what you guys think. Did Alejandro actually die and is now a clone or it's just the real Alejandro? Leave your comments below and I'll see you next time. Don't believe everything you see, ok bye."


End file.
